


To Her

by laurensperalta



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurensperalta/pseuds/laurensperalta
Summary: It is Christmas Day at the Reagan's and Frank decides it's finally time to give the gift, To Her.





	To Her

Christmas was coming to a close at the Reagan house. After their huge family dinner, they made their way into the living room where they all proceeded to exchange gifts, while the soft hum of christmas carols played in the background. Frank looked around the room at his little family and felt a warmth fill his heart. Jack was back for Christmas break and was sitting with Nicky and Sean at the table, listening to Nicky talk about the girl she just started seeing. Erin and Danny were laughing at Pops who was pouting about losing to Erin at gin rummy for the fifth time that night, calling for another rematch. Frank looked across the room at Jamie and Eddie who were watching Elf on the couch in front of the fireplace. Soft snores just starting to be heard, as Jamie fell asleep in Eddie’s lap while she was aimlessly running her fingers through his hair. Frank knew it was time to give it to her. He had been sure for years but he had always been scared to give his last little piece he had of her, but it wasn’t his to keep. Frank cleared his throat as he stood up from the rocking chair. He walked over to the couple and put his hand on Eddie’s shoulder. 

“Eddie, would you mind coming with me? There is one more present I need to give you.” Eddie shifted Jamie so his head was resting on a pillow and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead whispering “I’ll be right back” getting a unintelligible mumble in response. 

Eddie followed Frank up the stairs into his bedroom as he opened the bedside drawer on the unslept on side if the bed. He fumbled around inside of the drawer for a second before he pulled out a small box covered in thick brown paper with a red ribbon wrapped around it and a small white heart sticker on the top, holding the ribbon in place. Frank stared at the box for a moment and took a deep breath before handing it to Eddie. 

“I’ll be right outside. She would’ve wanted this moment between just the two of you girls.” Frank said as gave Eddie’s shoulder a small squeeze and closed the bedroom door behind him. 

Eddie unwrapped the paper and opened the small box revealing a piece of notebook paper and a small necklace with a heart pendant hanging off of the chain. She removed the letter and opened it and began reading the beautiful handwriting with a few tear stains throughout the letter blurring together some letters.

To Her, 

If you are reading this that means my little boy, has finally found the love his life. I’m so glad he has found his other half, the person he is going to spend the rest of his life with. As I’m writing this letter, I don't have many days left but I wanted to make sure I could tell you how thankful I am for you. I gave strict instructions to Frank to give this little box to the woman who will love and be by my son’s side forever. I’m hoping this box didn’t get too dusty in my bedside drawer because knowing my son he is stubborn like his brothers and it’s hard for him to open up and fully trust enough to let someone in. Even though, I will never get to meet you in person, I know I would’ve loved you with everything in me and I’m so thankful you are going to bring a little more joy and happiness into this family. 

Enough of my sappy rambling, let me explain to you the meaning behind what is under this note. When my little Jamie was born, Frank gave me this necklace you are looking at. My mother, for my eighteenth birthday gave me a necklace with a gold circle hanging off of it and I never have taken it off. The circle hit directly over my heart and my mom told me that the circle was always there to hold my heart and keep it together. When Jamie was born Frank gave me this necklace in the hospital and when I put it on, the heart pendant hit right in the middle of the circle from the necklace my mom gave me. Frank looked at me and said “your heart became a little more full today and this is a reminder that no matter what, whoever you are with, wherever you are, your heart will always be filled with love.” My dear, whoever you are, I wanted to give you this heart pendant so you will always remember that you have my love. I’m so lucky to call you my daughter. Also, if you could do me one favor. Go to Frank and give him a hug for me and tell him that “no matter where I am, who I’m with, I will never stop loving the man who filled my heart.”  
All my love sweetheart. Your mom,  
Mary. 

Eddie closed the letter with shaky hands as she walked and opened the bedroom door to see Frank standing right outside, just like he had promised. Eddie wrapped her arms around Frank and gave him the tightest hug. She pulled back and handed him the letter.

“I want you to read it, she wrote something for you in there.” Frank took the letter from her outstretched hand and slowly began to read. Eddie watched has his face changed through all of the emotions taking his hand in hers and giving it a small squeeze. 

Frank let out a small chuckle as he wiped the tears starting to form at his eyes as he finished reading the letter.  
“I always had a feeling you and my son were going to figure out you partnership dynamic and get together. Eddie, the first moment I saw you with my son and he introduced you to me at the hospital, I noticed you were wearing that circle necklace. When I laid my eyes on it, I just had a feeling you were his Mary, you were going to fill and keep his heart together. I’m so happy that I was right.” 

“I’m so grateful to be able to call all of you my family.” Eddie said giving Frank one last hug, savoring the moment between them that they both would never forget. 

Eddie and Frank walked back into the living room giving each other a small knowing smile as Frank sat back down in the rocking chair and Eddie sat back down next to Jamie, who was still fast asleep on the couch. He opened his eyes when he felt the weight on the couch shift. “You okay? You guys were gone awhile.” Jamie asked as he looked up at her with drowsy eyes, moving himself so his head was back resting in Eddie’s lap. Eddie took Jamie’s hand in hers and positioned them so they were resting over his heart. 

“Jamie Reagan, do you know how much I love you?” she asked.

“I’m not sure, I think you need to remind me.” Jamie said looking up at her with a little grin. 

“I love you enough to fill your whole heart, forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Lets be friends:  
> twitter: jamieddiebb


End file.
